


Emergency Rescue

by Aedyn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedyn/pseuds/Aedyn
Summary: Sam has an odd request for Daniel and Vala.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Emergency Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this a couple of times and taken it back down, never quite happy with it. We'll see if I can get it right this time.

The snow was just beginning to fall as Daniel and Vala stepped out into the chill night air. As quickly as they could they loaded a couple of overnight bags into the backseat of the suv and then hopped into the front. Fortunately, Daniel had already started it and had the heat running, so the inside was pleasantly toasty.

“Is she alright?” Vala asked with sincere concern as she buckled her seatbelt.

Daniel nodded, fumbling with the keys. “Yeah, I think she’s just nervous. With Jack being in Washington and the storm and of course, being six months pregnant. I think she just doesn’t want to be alone.” He looked to Vala. “She did sound really nervous though.”

“No time to waste then. Let’s go see if we can set her at ease then shall we?” Vala smiled.

Ten minutes later snow was beginning to fall heavier and already a light blanket was beginning to form on the trees and countryside. Vala’s boredom seemed to increase in time with the snowfall – a boredom punctuated by heavy sighs, pouting glances in Daniel’s direction, and drawing shapes in the fog on her window. For a few minutes she contented herself with her chin resting on her hand and staring out the passenger side window at the falling snow. With her other hand she began to drum on the door handle.

“You could put some music on,” Daniel suggested.

Her face brightened, and she turned to begin fidgeting with the buttons. She kept pushing the seek button, never spending more than a couple of seconds on each station. Three times she went through the entire selection of stations before Daniel let out a groan.

“Vala! Please pick one,” he said, trying to sound less annoyed than he was and failing miserably.

She gave him a hurt look. “I’m trying to find a certain song, thank you very much!”

His eyes narrowed, and he regarded her curiously. “Do you mean you’re going to keep switching channels until the one song you want to hear comes on?”

She shrugged, completely confused as to why he seemed to find this strange.

“You do realize there are thousands and thousands of songs and the odds of finding that one song…”

She clapped excitedly and squealed with delight. “There it is!” Gene Autry’s Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer began to play on the station she’d stopped on.

Daniel couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s what you were looking for?”

“I love it! It’s about a magical flying beast with a flaming nose.”

“His… uh… it’s not on fire, Vala. It’s just red… and it glows,” Daniel clarified. “Still a good song though.”

“Oh, well that’s disappointing and not nearly as exciting,” she said, shoulders slumping. “But I still love it. Oh, my favorite part. ‘Rudolph with your nose so bright, won’t you guide my sleigh tonight,’” she sang the lyrics in a sing-songy voice, slightly dancing in her seat.

“I didn’t think I would see you get more excited about anything than…”

“Than what?” She asked shoving her right hand in his face to show off her shiny diamond engagement ring which she’d only been wearing for a week. “Than this? Oh, my excitement for this has not dulled in the slightest. Have I shown you my appreciation recently?” She asked the last question with a mischievous grin and a suggestive raise of her eyebrows.

Daniel blushed and nodded affirmatively. “Quite often I have to say.”

She reached over and laid a hand on his inner thigh. “Yeahhhhh,” she said, “but would you say ‘recently?’” She began sliding her fingertips up and down his thigh.

“I would,” he replied simply and forced himself to keep his eyes on the road. “This morning in fact, when I came downstairs and you were sitting naked on the kitchen table.”

She rolled her eyes. “Are you complaining?” she asked.

“No, m’am,” he assured her.

“Then scoot your seat back,” she said calmly but in a particularly stern way.

“Vala…”

She undid her seatbelt and turned in her seat to face him. “Daniel. Scoot. Your. Seat. Back.”

He reached down and hit the electric button, moving the seat back as far as it would go.

In an instant Vala’s long slender fingers were unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

“You realize I’m driving in a snowstorm,” he said, squirming as her hand slid inside his boxers. He jumped when her fingertips grazed him. “Your hands are freezing!”

“They’re about to get a lot warmer,” she purred. “Now, I suggest you focus on driving and let me worry about everything else,” she said and lowered her head to his lap. Wrapping her hand fully around his cock, she gently pulled it out. It was deliciously warm and thick in her hand. Slowly, she traced her long red nails lightly up and down the length of it, smiling to herself when his body trembled.

Daniel moaned softly as her pink lips wrapped gingerly around the head, forcing him to tighten his grip on the steering wheel.

Vala began to swirl her tongue slowly around the head as her hand stroked up and down. She felt one of his hands move to the back of her head and his fingers entangled in her soft black hair. Following the pressure of his hand on her she began to slowly bob up and down, her lips tightly wrapped around him. Her tongue continued to work, thoroughly wetting his cock. 

“Damn, Vala, that’s amazing,” Daniel said softly, his voice catching in his throat as her lips, tongue, and fingers adeptly worked their magic. There was no denying Vala was an expert. “Guess I shouldn’t be surprised considering how much you’ve been practicing on me.” He laughed.

 _Well, not she just you,_ she mused to herself, though certainly he was by far her favorite. She slid further down the length of his cock until it pushed into her throat. 

“Mmmm, you must really love that ring,” he said, tightening his fingers in her hair and pushing down on her head, forcing his cock deeper into her mouth, which elicited a mewl of pleasure and surprise from her. The snow was falling heavier, though fortunately the roads weren’t in very bad shape yet, and it wasn’t much further to Jack and Sam’s.

She increased her stroking and began bobbing her head more quickly. Daniel had to struggle against closing his eyes and just focusing on Vala’s amazing blowjob. Every part of body was tensed up and tingled with anticipation, and it was becoming increasingly warm. He reached over quickly and turned the heat down a couple of notches and then returned to guiding her head, again digging his fingers into her lustrous black hair.

Vala started to lift her head up, but he pushed it back down until his cock was buried deep in her throat. “Un uh,” he said huskily. “You started this, and you’re going to finish it.”

Vala ached inside when he did that. Daniel knew she loved it when he took charge, which he didn’t often do, but he tried to push himself for her sake. He was always so reserved with his emotions, and it aroused her to no end when he let his passions loose. She redoubled her efforts, licking the length of his cock and sucking on it eagerly.

Daniel couldn’t stifle a moan as he shot hot, thick strands into her mouth. He could hear his heart pounding in his hears as his cum filled her. The suv was filled with the sound of her sucking and slurping hungrily for every drop. But it was too much and she pulled back, cum dripping down her chin and running down her fingers as his cock continued to spasm in her hand, a strand shooting up to splatter her cheek. As his body began to relax, he loosened his grip on her hair. She swallowed and then ran her tongue over his cock, ensuring she left it sparkling clean.

With a content sigh she fixed his jeans and returned to her seat. She smiled at him, giving her lips a last seductive lick, and then wiped the cum from her cheek. “Don’t think my gratitude for this is limitless,” she said and pointed to the ring. “After Sam goes to bed you’re going to thoroughly fuck me on her living room couch… and kitchen table… and wherever else I decide.”


End file.
